


Explainations

by Eleni_Sk



Series: The Mystery Woman [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: This is what happens after Oliver's surprising announcement.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Mystery Woman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Explainations

“Husband and wife,” Oliver said proudly.

The mystery woman smiled widely, and Oliver captured her lips in a deep kiss. He pulled her close to him and she threw her arms around his neck. When they came up for air, they remained embraced.

“So, I hate to ruin the moment, but are you going to explain that statement?” Tommy was the first to recover from the shock.

“And do I get to know your name? You know since you are my sister-in-law **and** my guardian angel?” Thea asked eagerly.

“Oh, yes. I’m Felicity. It’s great to officially meet you.” Felicity blushed lightly.

“Let’s have a seat. This is going to take a while.” Oliver said, “Are you staying?”

“Do you think that I’d go through all this trouble to show myself, only to leave fifteen minutes later and leave you alone?” she challenged playfully.

“Just making sure, honey.” He kissed her forehead.

“About those explanations, Oliver?” Moira was getting impatient, now that they were all seated.

“Right. As I told you, I was forcibly recruited by an agency, though I will not be getting into details about what I did there. However, I will tell you that I was not alone on the island. And 99% of the people there were not friendly, at all.”

“That’s an understatement.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“That’s true and as you can understand, after what I went through there, I turned in to a not so friendly person, by the time I was recruited. Or trusting.”

“I want your **wife’s** take on that,” Tommy said cheekily, to lighten the mood a little.

“At first, I thought that he was a giant brooding ass,” Felicity said. “But then, I got my hands on his file.”

“Even though you were not supposed to.”

“I was curious, and you were a mystery.” She shrugged.

“And you hate mysteries.” Oliver grinned.

“And then what happened?” Thea asked.

“Then, she decided to scare the hell out of me.” Her brother replied, smiling fondly.

“Meaning? Moira sat a little straighter.

“Every time she saw me, she would say a jolly ‘hi’ and hug me.” He replied, “Though, I started enjoying it after a few days. It was the only human contact I had that was not violent, in two years.”

“Oh, god, Ollie.” His sister mumbled.

“He even cracked a tiny smile after a week or so,” Felicity said proudly.

“And then she snuck me in one of the operation rooms and showed me something.”

“What?” Tommy asked smirking.

“Get your mind off the gutter, buster.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“A live feed of mom and Thea at some gala.”

“He started hugging me back after that.” She supplied.

“I asked her out a week later.”

“Did they allow relationships between coworkers?” Walter asked.

“I wasn’t a field agent, so it was not a problem.” The blonde replied.

“What did you do?” Moira asked interested.

“I was a technical analyst and an intelligence agent.”

“Felicity is a certified genius.” Oliver boasted for his wife.

“Is that why they recruited you?” Walter asked.

“Part of it,” Felicity said and left it at that.

“We got married ten months later, while we were on a mission in Greece.” Oliver continued. “Fast forward a few months, we were sent in different missions. When I got back, I was told that Felicity had been killed on hers. Someone had blown up the building she was working at.”

“I was told the same thing,” Felicity said. “For Oliver.”

“So, that happened about a year and a half ago?” Moira asked.

“Roughly.” Oliver nodded. “I spent a year in Russia after that and then I returned to the island for my rescue.”

“I spent a few more months in Hong Kong and then I decided to come here,” Felicity said.

“To keep an eye on me?” Thea asked curiously.

“I wanted to meet you, but I couldn’t come up to you and introduce myself as Oliver’s wife. So, I decided to keep an eye on you from a distance.”

“Is that why you applied to QC?” Walter asked.

“That and for closure, though it was a double-edged sword. It was painful, especially in the first months.”

“I have questions,” Tommy said.

“Me too.” Thea raised her hand.

“I think we all do,” Moira said.

“We will answer what we can,” Felicity assured them.

“I was in Hong Kong a couple of years ago,” Tommy said.

“We know,” Felicity looked at him in the eye, “We had to get rather creative to keep you alive.”

“What?!” he exclaimed.

“You were looking for me, Tommy. The Director saw you as a threat. She almost ordered a hit on you.” Oliver explained.

“Shit.” He sat back, wide-eyed.

“We barely avoided it,” Felicity said. “Stressful days.”

“Out of curiosity, where have you been the last weeks?” Thea asked.

“A rumor reached my ears and I spent every moment I was not working, looking into it.” She explained.

“What rumor?” her husband asked.

“That one Slade Wilson is alive and kicking, which I confirmed, and I also managed to drain his resources. And then I found out that you were alive and let me tell you that it was a ginormous shock,” Felicity replied. “It took me a few days to realize that I was not dreaming and then you started looking for me.”

“Two weeks ago.”

“I only found out last week and then I had to find a safe way to approach you.” She said.

“Fair enough.”

“When is your wedding anniversary?” Thea asked out of the blue.

“June 9th.” They said together.

“Why didn’t you contact us, Oliver?” his mother asked.

“Do you remember when I said that I was forcibly recruited?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Waller was threatening you and Thea. I couldn’t risk it.” He explained and Moira seemed to accept the answer.

“I have a question for Felicity,” Thea said.

“Shoot.”

“Did you send me my necklace?” she asked.

“Yes, that was me. I hope I didn’t freak you out too much, but I couldn’t help myself.” Felicity blushed.

“The one you are always wearing?” Tommy asked, pointing to the one she was wearing. It was a thin rose gold chain, with a teardrop emerald hanging from it.

“It’s Ollie’s birthstone. I got it on my birthday, and it had a card that said: ‘Those who love us, never really leave us’.”

“Where have I heard this before?” Tommy wondered.

“Harry Potter.” Felicity, Thea, and Oliver said together.

“what are your plans now that you are reunited and not in that Agency?” Moira asked.

“We’re not getting a divorce if that’s what you are asking, mother.” Oliver rolled his eyes, hard.

“I did not mean anything, Oliver. I was generally asking.” She defended.

“The truth is that we have a lot to talk about and a few things to figure out, but we are going to have a nice long talk tomorrow,” Felicity said.

“I’m stealing you away for coffee one of these days,” Thea stated.

“Whenever you want, Thea.” Felicity smiled.

“Perhaps we can continue this another time? It is getting rather late.” Walter said.

“Yes, you are right.” His wife agreed.

“You’re staying right?” Oliver asked his wife.

“My bag is already in your room,” Felicity nodded. “And don’t think you are off the hook, Mr. Vigilante.” She whispered.


End file.
